Enhanced Speed
Enhanced Speed is the ability to move at extraordinary physical speed. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Description User can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. This is a very physical power, however, most users seem to suffer no ill-effects from high-speed movements, and apparently feels little or no fatigue even after running vast distances at superhuman speed. |-|Method= *'Acceleration:' to accelerate to high speeds. *'Aim Dodgin:' to avoid linear attacks with incredible ease. *'Cyclone Spinning:' to spin in a tornado-like manner. *'Deceleration:' to decelerate quickly to stop or slow down. *'Intangibility:' to pass through physical matter. *'Molecular Oscillation:' to vibrate molecules at a high frequency. *'Speed Combat:' to infuse speed with physical combat. *'Speed Strike:' to enhance physical attacks by moving at great speeds, gaining momentum. *'Time Travel:' to move through time. *'Tornado Creation:' to create tornadoes and whirlwinds. |-|Usage= *'Accelerated Metabolism:' to have an extraordinarily fast metabolism. *'Accelerated Perception:' to perceive everything at accelerated rate. *'Accelerated Tasking:' to do tasks at an accelerated rate. *'Accelerated Thought Process:' to process information at incredible speeds. *'Enhanced Agility:' to possess agility beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. *'Enhanced Durability:' to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced Endurance:' to survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced Reading:' to read at an inhumanly fast level. *'Enhanced Recovery:' o possess faster recovery time. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' to have drastically enhanced reaction speed. *'Enhanced Stamina:' to function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself. *'G-Force Adaptation:' to be immune to harmful effects of g-force. *'Slow Motion:' to move so fast everything else appears to slow down or stop. *'Speed Perception:' to perceive the speed at which objects are moving. *'Speed Throwing:' to throw objects at extremely high speeds. |-|Developed Abilities= *'Electrically Enhanced Speed:' to move faster using electricity. *'Flash Step:' to use bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. *'Invisible Speed:' to become invisible when moving at incredible speed. *'Speed Swiming:' to swim at incredible speeds. *'Telekinetic Speed:' to enhance one's speed with mental strength. *'Temporal Speed:' to use extraordinary speed to alter temporal reality. Levels *'Peak Human Speed' - to be faster than average/normal humans *'Enhanced Speed' *'Supernatural Speed' **Type I - User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II - User can travel at at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **Type III - User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *'Absolute Speed:' User can travel infinitely fast. Limitations *Will suffer severely from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities if the user does not possess Acceleration Resistance. **Breathing may be difficult due to high speeds, unless one has Enhanced Lung Capacity. This may be especially troubling when carrying a passenger. **May cause burning and extreme heat from the friction of speed. ***May require heat-proof clothing for protection. *User's physical state affects their speed and endurance. *May have effects on the user's aging, increasing or decreasing it. *May be temporary in effect and limited in continuation depending on the user. *Speed doesn't necessarily mean maneuverability, some users may have problems with inertia and tight corners. **Traction may be a problem. *Can be nullified by Speed Cancellation. * Weak against Speed Theft. * Susceptible against Gravity Manipulation due to the change in body weight List of Users EnhancedSpeed.gif|Elijah Mikaelson - Original Vampie Mary-Speed.gif|Hayley Marshall - Werewolf Chace-Speed.gif|Chace - Werewolf *'Aliens' **Kryptonians *'Demigods' *'Mutants' **'Speedsters' **'Super Soldiers' *'Vampires' **'Original Vampires' *'Vaewolf Hybrid' *'Werewolves' Notes *Piper received this power after Prue and Phoebe cast the Awakening Spell, as a consequence of the spell being used for personal gain. *Various small members of the Magical Community possess this power. *In many cases, the Charmed Ones have gained enhanced speed when using spells or due to a magical transformation, but usually only for a short period of time. *Grams's Ring can bestow the wearer with the power to move at super speed depending on their vision of the perfect housewife. *Any person that wears the Golden Belt of Gaea will gain the ability to move at super speed. *Beings with enhanced speed can resist the affects of Molecular Immobilization simulating Molecular Deceleration. Category:Powers Category:Transportation Powers Category:Active Powers Category:Enhancements